


Долгая дорога к тебе

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, remontada



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Брюс возвращается домой





	Долгая дорога к тебе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But For You I Came This Far Across the Tracks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547727) by [the_wordbutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wordbutler/pseuds/the_wordbutler). 



Два месяца, три недели, шесть дней и восемь часов.  
  
Столько времени понадобилось Брюсу, чтобы вернуться домой. «Домой», — так он решил, готовясь переступить порог башни Старка и позволить этому царству полированного мрамора и темного дерева поглотить себя. Он стоял на лестнице с дорожной сумкой на плече, в измятой после перелета одежде и пытался подобрать слова.  
  
Когда они разговаривали в последний раз, перед самым отъездом, Тони сказал ему:  
  
— Здесь тебе всегда будут рады.   
  
— Большинство людей не радуются ходячим часовым бомбам, Тони.   
  
— И с каких это пор я стал «большинством»? — спросил он и развел руками, выронив при этом пульт от телевизора и посуду, которые принес с собой в гостиную.   
  
Приборы со звоном посыпались на пол, Брюс рассмеялся.   
  
Тони устроил именно такую прощальную вечеринку, о какой он просил: спокойные посиделки на диване в компании дрянной китайской еды из ближайшей забегаловки и парочки прошлогодних бестселлеров (выбор пал на «Черного лебедя» и «Король говорит»). Они таскали друг у друга лапшу и кисло-сладкий соус, сталкиваясь локтями и коленями, соприкасались руками, и Брюс честно старался сосредоточиться на фильме, но вместо этого чувствовал себя как подросток на первом свидании.   
  
Они досмотрели «Черного лебедя» примерно до середины, когда Тони повернулся к нему и произнес на плохом испанском:   
  
— Мой дом — твой дом, помни об этом.   
  
— У тебя кошмарный акцент, — отшутился Брюс и ткнул его под ребра палочками для еды.   
  
Давясь смехом, Тони увернулся от второго тычка: «Я все вижу!» и упал спиной на подушки, а Брюс смотрел, как он запрокидывает голову и думал, что произойдет, если прямо сейчас прижаться к его шее губами?   
  
— Я просто хочу сказать, — продолжал настаивать Тони, — если ты решишь вернуться, когда закончишь со спасением мира, то здесь для тебя всегда будет место. Только ты, я и еще Пеппер, она у нас босс, сам понимаешь…  
  
— Твой босс, — уточнил Брюс.  
  
— … и все, что захочешь, — Тони взглянул прямо на него. — Не только от меня, от жизни. Все, чего тебе хочется, будет здесь, в Башне.  
  
Брюс опустил голову, разглядывая коробку с жареным рисом.   
  
— Я все равно уеду, — сказал он тихо.  
  
— Ну, когда ты вернешься, я буду здесь. Ждать, — Тони пожал плечами, — как будто ты уехал в колледж, и приедешь домой на Рождество. И даже обещаю не отдавать твою комнату милой младшей сестренке, которую в тайне люблю больше, как бы старательно Наташа не строила мне глазки.  
  
Брюс посмеялся, тихо улыбнулся Тони, но не сказал больше ничего. Утром он поднялся на борт самолета и улетел в Калькутту. А два месяца, три недели и пять дней спустя сел на обратный рейс.   
  
Он простоял на лестнице куда дольше, чем нужно, рассматривая стеклянные двери башни и само внушительное здание, слишком высокое, чтобы охватить его взглядом, ослепительно сияющее в утреннем свете. Брюс не двигался, пока не услышал, как голос позади него произнес:   
  
— Знаешь, Клинт ставил на полторы недели, Стив предполагал, что ты сломаешься через полгода. Думаю, это значит, что банк сорвала Наташа.   
  
Брюс слегка вздрогнул и обернулся к человеку, которого меньше всего ожидал увидеть, по крайней мере не на пороге. Тони, одетый в своем фирменном стиле — костюм, кроссовки, темные очки — сиял улыбкой так, будто выиграл в лотерею. Пеппер скользнула мимо них, пробормотав приветствие, которое Брюс едва расслышал, он был слишком занят, разглядывая Тони.   
  
— Вы делали ставки? — спросил он, облизывая пересохшие губы.   
  
Тони пожал плечами:  
  
— Всем нужно хобби, правда? Пробовал расписывать горшки, но оказалось, что у ДЖАРВИСа это получается куда лучше, — он медленно поднимался по лестнице, шаг за шагом сокращая расстояние между ними, пока не остановился ровно на ступеньку ниже Брюса. — А когда я в последний раз сделал маленькую робо-сестричку для Лапы-Растяпы, чтобы ему было с кем поиграть, он разобрал ее на части меньше чем за сутки. Возможно, это доказывает, что мне не стоит так с ними нянчиться.   
  
— Они … делали ставки на меня, — повторил Брюс.  
  
— Мы все делали.  
  
— И какой была твоя?  
  
Наверное, не стоило об этом спрашивать, потому что лицо Тони застыло, утратило всякое выражение, исчезли тепло и бьющая через край энергия. Он сжал губы и вздернул подбородок, даже через темные очки Брюс ощущал на себе его взгляд.  
  
— Что ты не уедешь. Что я попрошу тебя остаться, и ты останешься, вот и все, — он дернул плечами, — Но знаешь, как по мне, главное, что ты вернулся. И вообще, если бы я выиграл, то, получается, ограбил бы простых людей, и…  
  
— Предложи новое пари, — прервал его Брюс.  
  
Тони остановился, слова замерли у него на губах. Брюсу было недостаточно разговоров, он хотел действовать, сделать хоть что-нибудь, но не знал, что именно. Он не был ни в чем уверен: как его здесь примут, что будет дальше, сможет ли он остаться в Нью-Йорке, остаться среди людей, не случится ли катастрофы. Он сжал пальцы на ручке сумки.   
  
— Скажи остальным, что предлагаешь пари: надолго ли я останусь теперь, — объяснил он, — и сделай ту же самую ставку.  
  
Несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений Тони молчал.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да.  
  
Они стояли на лестнице, глядя друг на друга, Брюс, в своей мятой одежде, и безупречный, одетый с иголочки Тони. А потом Тони снял очки, и Брюс встретил его теплый, сияющий взгляд.   
  
— Вперед, Большой Парень, — сказал он, обнял Брюса за плечи и потянул вверх по лестнице. — Тебя ждут по крайней мере пять новых фильмов и примерно сотня китайских забегаловок, в которых ты еще не бывал.   
  
Брюс рассмеялся:  
  
— И все за один вечер?  
  
— Это только до обеда! Вечер зарезервирован под мороженое и настольные игры.   
  
Тони внезапно остановился. Брюс чувствовал тепло его руки, касание широкой ладони, он тяжело сглотнул, думая от том, что наконец может прикоснуться в ответ и еще о том, как он скучал по всему этому.  
  
— Добро пожаловать домой, — легко сказал Тони.  
  
— Спасибо, — с улыбкой ответил Брюс и позволил увести себя внутрь.


End file.
